Mad Souls
by Oni's Insanity
Summary: Soul is depressed after discovering Maka and Kid were dating will he be able to make Maka his what will happen once he has her?
1. Chapter 1

Maka sat in class looking around she noticed something out of place both Kid and Soul were gone "I wonder where they are?" She noticed Liz and Patti where and thought Liz would know something "Hey Liz have you seen Kid."

Liz looked up from her nails "No I haven't seen him he might be off somewhere having one of his break downs."

Maka tightened her grip on her book "I haven't seen Soul either I have a bad feeling."

Tsubaki ran in out of breath resting her hands on her knees "Soul's fighting Kid."

Liz and maka shared a look "Why would they?"

Tsubaki shrugged "I don't know but Soul's gone mad."

Maka turned "Where are they?"

Tsubaki turned for the door "Out front.

Soul laughed madly as he slashed at Kid blades coming from his hands like wolverine "Quit dodging I thought Lord Death's was braver than this. Come on fight me."

Kid flipped back dodging another slash "I don't want to fight you Soul we're friends."

Soul laughed "Friends what is a friend Kid really do tell." he said friend like it was a foreign word on his tongue.

Kid caught Soul's hand with his hand "Soul what's gotten into you?"

Soul laughed madly "You mean what I let out." he punched Kid with his free hand "I'm sick of holding my madness back I've realized that now."

The girls arrived just as Kid caught Soul's fist Maka looked at Soul "Soul stop this."

Soul turned to face her "Why should I Maka tell me why I should stop fighting and I will if the reasons good enough."

Maka froze "I'll chop you."

Shook his head and laughed "Go ahead and do it Maka." she didn't move "Come on then do it!"

Maka hid behind Liz "I can't do it I'm too afraid." her voice was a whisper.

Soul walked into the crowd pulling his hand free from kids grip. He walked toward the girls and pushed Liz from her looking down and Maka.

Maka looked up at Soul "What do you want from me?"

Soul smiled "I want you to tell everyone here that you belong to me."

Maka glared "No."

Soul grabbed her by the chin "You gave what was meant for me to someone else didn't? you" Maka froze "Tell me!"

Kid pulled Soul back "Soul she doesn't have to tell you anything."

Maka glared at Kid "Kid shut up he's baiting us."

Soul turned kick Kid in the gut "I knew it was you I knew by the way she looked at you why you it should be me."

Liz spoke trying to calm the situation "Soul calm she doesn't love you so what?"

Soul growled "Has he almost died to save her as he fought his own madness back with will alone has he listened to every word she's said even if he didn't want to? No he hasn't but I have she should love me not him what has he done for her nothing I've done everything." he hung his head and walked away "I'll see you all in hell!"


	2. Chapter 2

Maka did know what to expect as she entered the apartment but when she entered she heard the last thing she hoped she ever would. Maniac laughter echoed through the apartment causing her to jump. She follow the laughter to Soul's room she pushed the door open with a creek. The room was dark but she could see Soul sitting in the corner his jacket tossed on the desk he looked up there was an odd look in his eye.

A mad smile formed on Soul's lips "Maka has anyone ever told you that you look like a sad bunny why are you sad bunny is the hunter or the cowboy chasing you again? Why can't they leave the cute little bunny alone?"

Maka stared at him "Soul what are you saying?"

Soul stepped closer to her "Tell me Maka has he pleasure you yet?"

Maka glared at him "I don't see why that's any of your concern Soul."

Soul breath was warm against her neck "I'll take that as a no good I'll be your first."

Maka shivers as Soul's tongue slither before his teeth bit her earlobe "Soul stop this."

The sound of buttons popping was ignored as Soul spoke his lips an inch from hers "I don't think so Maka I think we're both going to enjoy this."

"Soul why are you?"Her words were cut off as soul cupped her breasts beneath her bra.

Soul smiled "You've finally broke A cup."

Maka wined as Soul removed his hands "Soul this isn't you."

"Nope I have a better idea."Maka jumped as soul's hand vanished down her skirt.

Maka tried to stay calm not know how to fell "Soul please stop."

Soul whispered in Maka's ear "I'm going to play you like a piano."

Maka couldn't even forma decent phrase as Soul's fingers found her sweet spot. Soul caught Maka and pressed his lips to hers to swallow her scream of climax as her knees gave in.

Soul sucked Maka's come form from his fingers before he scooped up.

Soul whispered an inch from Maka's cheek "My blood is black would you like to taste it it's sweet like wine."

Maka shrugged as much as she was able "I don't know in my experience with blood it's always been bitter." Maka played along hoping Soul was joking.

Soul put his finger to his tooth pricking it deep enough so the now completely black blood would drip like a leaking tap and set his finger an inch from Maka's lips "Taste you'll love it."

Slowly Maka's tongue pocked out of her mouth and licked his finger slowly like a scared turtle.

Maka's face became a mad grin "More." Maka wrapper her tongue around Soul's finger and pulled between her lips her tongue swirling around his finger "Can we play right now Master?"

Soul lifted the blanket and sat Maka on the bed before laying next to her "Not now my pet tomorrow maybe but remember you now have to act like you want to date that zebra bastard."

Maka snuggled into his side "but I still get to play with you right Master?"

Soul kissed her lips "Yes my pet now sleep."


	3. Chapter 3

Soul couldn't help but laugh he'd taken his Maka back and even infected her with the Black Blood. Soul liked what his Black Blood did to Maka she'd become his pet his fun little pet. He knew it would kill her now not to show her affection even for a time as short as classes. He had discovered she was warm to be so small it was a feeling the warmth she gave off. He was too at ease after their latest intimate moment to notice the bedroom door open before he heard some gasp. When he looked up the shocked golden orbs of Blair met his own.

Blair overed her mouth with her hand "Maka you you Kid isn't going to like it when he hears about this."

Maka stood wrapping the blanket around herself "Kid doesn't have to know Blair and you're not going to say anything about my actions with my master and if you do I'll be the one eating your soul." a green and black blade shot from her lower arm she sat it to Blair's throat "Understand."

Blair nodded "Bu-tan will keep her mouth shut."

Maka turned back to the bed getting back on it returning half of the blanket to Soul "Tell anyone about the blade I'll cut off your tail."

Again Blair nodded and left the room and the apartment as fast as she could not wanting to return until this mess was settled.

Hours later Maka placed a kiss on the back of Soul's neck before they made their way to the academy her face against his back as she took in his scent.

Soul parked the bike at the bottom of the stairs "You go ahead pet I don't wan them to think something's up."

Maka made sure the coast was clear and kissed Soul little "I'll see you inside master."

Soul parked the bike and went up the stair about five minutes behind Maka shifting his face so his grin vanished into his normal emotionless face, Standing at the top of the stairs was the last person he wanted to talk to right now.

Kid stood leaning on the main door "Soul how are you doing you seemed depressed yesterday."

Soul moved to walk past him "I'm fine Kid now I'd like to get to class."

Kid gripped his arm "Soul what's wrong."

Soul jerked his arm from "Just fine kid now I need to go."

Kid stood in place hand on his chin "He's hiding something why is his soul giving off hints of madness."


	4. Chapter 4

Soul stood against a tree as watched as other weapons spare with their miesters. Maka sat next to him watching intently as Kid spare with Black Star. She'd been good at keeping their secret. He could feel it she wanted to spare. He knew the madness gave her violent tendencies and he'd been keeping his eye on her and nothing's happened. She was twitching he saw it hitting her lip he found it adorable.

He slid down next to her "Pet his something wrong?"

Maka moved closer "Master I wanna fight to."

Soul nodded "I know but you know what will happen even in control you'll hurt someone."

Black Star sent Kid to the ground "its no one strong enough to fight me I'll fight anyone."

Soul pointed at Black Star "Pet he's asking to get beaten go ahead but no madness."

Maka stood with a nod "Yes master." She ran to Black Star" I'll fight no weapon."

Black Star laughed "You're gonna get beat tiny tits."

Maka clenched her fist "Just make the first move."

Black Star charged aiming fist at her gut. Maka slid back catching his punch.

Maka smirked"Is that the best you got blue berry?"

Black Star growled "Why you."

Maka kicked his feet out from under him. Black Star caught her foot before it could land on his chest. Make flipped as Black Star tossed her back. Black Star charged his soul wavelengths charged in his palm aiming for he gut. Maka stepped sideways and kicked him in the back of the head.

Soul stood at the edge of the area arms crossed the shade hiding him from view.

Maka looked down and giggled "I had fun beating but I gotta go now." She turned and ran to soul

Soul put his arm around her as they walked away.

Black Star sat up spitting blood "Something's wrong Maka's never been that strong."


	5. Chapter 5

Soul couldn't keep the smirk from his face as Maka rocked above him her head thrown back eyes clouded by lust moaning.

Maka's voice was breathless " Soul-sama i'm so close I don't think I can hold it much longer."

Soul's hands gripped her hips"As long as you're pleased my pet."

With one final thrust Mama fell over the edge biting her lip to hold back her scream.

Maka collapsed her head landing on Soul's shoulder frowning " I'm sorry you were not pleased master."

Soul smiled holding her "Were you pleased my pet Mama nodded "That's what matters."

Maka stood her hair falling over her face her her skirt falling down her legs her blouse showing her red lace bra "I know how I can please you master."

Soul sat up "Pet what are you saying?"

Maka got to her knees between his legs "I hope you enjoy this master."

Soul's hands gripped Maka's hair has she took him in her mouth. Soul didn't think he could hold it when Maka began to bob her head down his shaft. Soul grunted as Maka started to hum. Soul's eyes shot open as Maka swirled her tongue around his cock his seed shooting into her mouth.

Soul stared as Maka sat back smirking his cum dripping from the side of her mouth "Are you sure i was your first?"

Maka smirked licking lips "I did what I had to please my master."

Soul picked her and put her on the couch he sat on fixing his jeans "You're something else pet."

"Thank you master." There was a knock at the door "Master what do we do?"

Soul smiled dangling panties that matched her bra by his pointer finger "First you can put these on." He walked toward the door "And close your shirt."

Maka stood fixing her blouse as the opened she was straightening her skirt.

Soul returned to his place before moving away "The girls are her."

Liz stumped in Patti following Tsubaki following with her head down.

Liz crossed her arms "Alright we want some answers."

Maka smiled innocently "About what?"

Liz glared "We heard moaning who is Soul-sama?"

Maka frowned "I was using my vibrator I was having a ninja fantasy that's what he wanted to call him."

Tsubaki pointed at Maka "I call bull shit your fantasy is always vampire and you always call Soul's name."

Liz turned "How do you know that?"

Maka glared "I'd like to know that to."

Soul sat up "I can explain that me and Black Star heard you finish when when I came back to get something."

Maka sighed "Liz will give Kid a message?"

Liz nodded "What is do i need a witness?"

Maka looked stared at her hands "Tell Kid our relationship isn't going to work out and I'm leaving him."

Liz turned to the door "Come on Patti we got a message to send."

Tsubaki leaned against the wall "Alright spill i want the truth."

Soul smirked "What do you think happened?"

Tsubaki's twitched blood dripped from her nose "You and he on your couch!"

Maka sighed "Not to interrupt your fantasy but i need a favor."

Tsubaki crossed her arms "You want me to punish him right?"

Mama nodded "If you don't mind."

A smile crossed Tsubaki's face "With pleasure."

Soul moved Make to his lap as Tsubaki walked out "They're unaware of our madness my pet i wonder if they'll find out before it's to late."

Maka frowned leaning on him "We'll have to leave soon master where will we go."

Soul pecked her lips "My pet as the old saying goes the enemy of my enemy is my friend."


	6. BLOCK

Cruise stood in the middle of a blank area arms behind his back "I'm gonna be honest I have no idea what's gonna happen next if you have some idea of what should please share."

Translation = I need ideas for this story please if you have one share.


End file.
